Methods for enhancing uplink (UL) coverage, throughput and transmission latency in a wireless communication system, such as a frequency division duplex (FDD) system, are currently being investigated in release 6 (R6) of the third generation partnership project (3GPP). Instead of scheduling and assigning uplink physical channels in a radio network controller (RNC), a Node-B (i.e., base station) controller is used such that more efficient decisions can be made and uplink radio resources can be managed on a short-term basis better than the RNC, even if the RNC retains overall control of the system. A similar approach has already been adopted in the downlink for release 5 (R5) of high speed data packet access (HSDPA) in a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) for both an FDD mode and a time division duplex (TDD) mode.
In order for the Node-B to make efficient allocation decisions and prioritize between different priority flows, the Node-B must keep track of TVMs along with the associated priority. However, conventional UL signaling methods have limited capacity, and thus may not be able to accommodate the reporting of TVMs along with their associated priorities.